


过的时

by indulging1988



Category: Rock Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indulging1988/pseuds/indulging1988
Summary: 他去看他的演唱会。
Relationships: 大裤子 - Relationship





	过的时

最初放弃乐队转而参加综艺的大张伟，每晚回家都会哭。挺怂的，他自己也这么觉得，综艺上叭叭叭的回家却一个字都不想多说。

他承认最放松的时刻还是在livehouse里。那段时间他发泄的最好方式是去听核，在嘶吼和耳膜的震荡中把眼泪流到肚子里。

他记得彭磊说过，眼泪流多了视力会下降。

那时候他们还好小，花儿是爆炸的发型爆炸的颜色，新裤子则是盖住眼睛的黑色长发，怎么看都不像是能有交集的样子。

张伟刚转型的时候偷偷去看过新裤子，彭磊在台上唱野人也有爱那张专辑，是大张伟喜欢的风格，可是他觉得那不“彭磊”。

相较于自己喜欢和彭磊喜欢，他还是觉得后者让他舒坦一点。挺奇怪，他自认特自我一人，可是事关彭磊他就觉得还是那人开心好些。

他没细究过这种感情是什么，是爱情吗，他也说不太上来。

彭磊那天看见他了其实，可还是默契地没去追，大张伟谢谢彭磊给自己留了点颜面。

后来又有一次，那时候新裤子已经是音乐节压轴，张伟的微博也有了百十万粉丝，两人都在自己的路上成了点名。

新裤子办演唱会，张伟和他们监制关系不错，人家送了张票给他，张伟没多寻思会儿到底是谁把票给自己的，纠结了一个周还是决定去玩玩。

他那天挺早就到了，内场第一排，迎着余晖等开始。他悄悄打量周围的人，男生女生，穿咪咪嘎嘎的，挥旗的。没有谁像他一样，把自己捂的严严实实，像个自闭症患者。

新裤子出来，先唱了龙虎人丹，afterparty，byebyedisco，场子热了大家开始玩儿人浪，张伟终于放开一些，融入其中，找到久违的快乐。

他跟着全场一起合唱没有理想的人不伤心、生命因你而火热，把所有的消极愤懑希望沮丧都丢在人海里。所有人都听到他的呐喊，没人在意他的呐喊。

我终于获得了真正的自由。张伟气喘吁吁地想。

倒数第二首歌，彭磊说，这是一首特别老的歌儿，是我上大学的时候写的，收在我们第一张专辑，那时候他们文艺青年特别喜欢这首，我今天也唱给台下的文艺小青年儿。

没太有人注意到彭磊语气里的强指代性，可张伟顿时愣在原地，他不知道自己该不该自作多情认为彭磊是在说给自己听，他想彭磊不能够知道自己来了啊，看是肯定看不见的，他台上那么远。

这首歌偏慢，彭磊在台上开始轻轻跟着晃，像在跳华尔兹，四下的人哗然，毕竟大家没见过彭磊在台上这么放纵。张伟拼命控制自己的大脑不要想起来不要想起来，可是歌词一起，彭磊那大舌头又鼻音的声儿一响，张伟就泪流满面。

“雨 一直下个不停 灌满这空空的努力 也没有人在意”

他很难不想起以前他们一起演出的时候。花儿是所有人里面年纪最小的，也最才华横溢，可毕竟乐队，谁都瞧不起谁，看花儿好欺负，挤兑的格外狠一些。

彭磊就还蛮照顾他们的，演完出一起吃个饭，平时帮衬着点。彭磊从来不让张伟付钱，说你个文艺小青年儿花啥钱，省着在北京买房。

后来有年跨年，他们一起搞了个拼盘，准确地说是新裤子的场请了花儿当嘉宾。那天晚上果真玩儿到十二点，唱过时的时候彭磊拉他到台上跳舞，彭磊说我教你跳华尔兹，这歌儿合适。张伟就笑，跟着彭磊摆一些奇奇怪怪的姿势。

张伟还记得彭磊唱到“让所有过时的情绪 一切都随时间而去”的时候，两条手臂支在空中，划出波浪的形态。那个时候张伟觉得这好尴尬，一个人过电像得了癫痫，于是想也没想就去牵彭磊的手，同他一起发病。

后来歌结束了彭磊也没撒手，而是借力把人拉过来，给了张伟一个拥抱。

太矫情了，张伟没敢问为什么。

所以张伟很难不哭。他看到彭磊在台上摇摆着，自顾自地让自己变成一条波浪，一只小蛇，一簇翻滚的火焰，一位扭捏的少年。一个摇滚歌手，一个顶级华尔兹舞者。

张伟很多年没这么崩溃过。

彭磊唱“噢你 隐藏着秘密 所有所有所有的过去 再没有人提起”，把手往后抡成一道圆；他就在台下抽抽，恨彭磊折磨他。

他努力铸造了这么多年的保护壳就这样被砸出个窟窿，张伟又疼又委屈。

摇滚是一股力量，尖锐的人获得它很难不试着与世界抗衡。张伟承认某种层面上他是个逃兵，可能是少那么点勇气，理想成灰，激情枯萎。看上去他比彭磊刺儿，但实际上，彭磊比他拗得多。

为什么你要让我再想起，张伟想，全然忘了是自己主动来的演唱会。

最后的最后，我们的时代，彭磊往台下扫了一眼。张伟好巧不巧和他对上眼，打了个哆嗦。

彭磊把嘴贴到话筒上，说，我们的时代，送给你们每一个人，这是我们的时代，未来终将属于每一个人，所以，你要快乐一点。

他说最后一句话的时候又看回张伟站的位置，好像是对着什么人。

周围在狂欢，迎接这首歌，迎接自己的时代，没有人注意到彭磊是对着谁在讲话，每个人都沉浸其中，把自己想象成这场告解里唯一的主角。

等张伟回过神儿来旁边好几个男生已经跟着又吼又哭，张伟看到一些过去的影子，也可能是周围人脑子里的画面，有燃烧的青春，热切盼望的未来。台下的声儿快赶得上功放，这一瞬间人类悲喜相通。

张伟突然感到前所未有的平静，他琢磨着词儿，皱皱眉惨兮兮地笑了，看不出是开心还是忧愁。

再也没有烦恼，一切都是爱。

Oh lalalalala lalalalalala

这是我们的时代。

他知道明天醒来自己依旧是各种综艺里的活宝，可是今晚，只有今晚，就让我任性地宣布我只属于你。


End file.
